Twist My Life
by Blonde Thunder Ninja
Summary: Another short sequel to 'It's My Life' Six months pass and Toshiko is now a Chunnin of the Sand. But what happens when she gets an unexpected and unwelcomed guest. What does he want with her? What is he tempting her with? SasukeXOC
1. The Unexpected!

Notes: Okay this is basically Toshiko's story as she is currently living in the Sand training with Ryuu-sensei, AKA her foster father. But she receives an unexpected visit. Enjoy! Though this chapter will be short!

Chapter One: The Unexpected

It was early morning and Toshiko was out walking along the shores of the see. She was also very impressed with herself. A good six months had passed since she had taken the Chunnin Exam….and passed! Toshiko was now a Chunnin of the Sand.

Toshiko still wore her hair in a side ponytail tied by a white ribbon but she also wore a blue tank top this time with short sleeved fishnet sleeves that came to her elbows. Her skirt was longer than it last was coming to her knees but still wore black shorts underneath. Her sandals were like boots coming up to her knees they were black and had lavender laces on the sides of them.

She was content. That was just it. After taking the Chunnin Exam and passing she had a feeling of hope that she might be stronger than she thought she was. Toshiko looked up at the sun. It was around seven in the morning she guessed, time to head back to the old sea cottage. It had become a lonely place to in her opinion, without Ryan and Masako there. Many changes had occurred in the Sand, Gaara becoming the Kazekage being one of them. It made her nervous just to know that, a killer whom her sister might be fond of... now the leader of the Sand. It was confusing to her.

'I sure hope Ryan and Masako are doing okay.' Toshiko thought to herself but then she came to a halt. There was a strange but familiar presence here. It was not her sensei's…. She turned around and saw a figure about her height; he had dark raven hair and wore black clothing. She knew this one all too well and couldn't believe he was here.

**He** who had run away from his village.

**He** who had been missing and had caused a failing mission.

**He **who was hungry for power and to not hesitate to kill anyone in his way.

She narrowed her violet eyes, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Toshiko, I see you have become Chunnin, congratulations, you also seemed to have improved on your courage." Sasuke smirked looking at the Sand Chunnin.

"What do you want?" Toshiko asked in a serious tone.

"Now Toshiko, I would have expected more of a welcome from you." Sasuke said.

"I asked you what you wanted? You are of no use to the Sand and you are still claimed as missing in the Leaf, keep this up being with Orochimaru and they might even have to mark you as a criminal." Toshiko said, "I feel no reason as to 'welcome you' you bastard! To betray your own village and to go off with Orochimaru like that, just to seek power! You've reached a new low Sasuke."

"I see you take your job as a Chunnin seriously. But do you think that you can handle it seriously enough? You've only just become Chunnin; most importantly do you think you can fight?"

Toshiko sneered, Sasuke was trying to play a mind game with her and she would not fall for it one bit! She felt strong enough to at least stand up for herself, "Go back to the Leaf! Leave this place Sasuke you do not belong here!"

Then she froze as Sasuke placed a hand on her cheek. That hand felt like ice and was absolutely filthy in Toshiko's perspective.

"I ask you again, why are you here?" Toshiko breathed.

"I wanted to see you Toshiko-_chan_." Sasuke whispered almost huskily, "I missed seeing your face; I wanted to see how much you have grown so far. It seems you have...I hear Gaara's the new Kazekage, hn….I wonder why would the Sand be foolish enough to choose him as their Kazekage."

SMACK!

Toshiko had just pimp-slapped Sasuke who fell backward and narrowed his eyes at her blood trickling down his mouth, 'Kuso! I thing that hand was full of chakra!' Sasuke thought wiping off the blood.

"Shut the hell up! I hate Gaara just as much as you and you might think of him as a monster still but it was the Sand's decision and not mine! Therefore you have no right to question the authority of the Kazekage or our village! And why the hell come back here to see me? How do I know if you aren't here to assassinate one of the leaders of Suna?" Toshiko yelled.

"I see….you do not trust me Toshiko-chan, but if you really want to start a fight with me, I'll be happy to give you one." Sasuke smirked standing up.

Toshiko narrowed her eyes and took a fighting stance, "Bring it, but as soon as this fight I over you must leave this village and never-come-back!"

Sasuke smirked more, "Very well then."

To Be Continued…


	2. Toshiko vs Sasuke!

Notes: Okay so Toshiko has just challenged Sasuke. Well….this chapter will show most of Toshiko's fighting style and yes! ACTIONY! But remember I'm not that good at fight scenes. Enjoy anyway and review.

Chapter Two: Toshiko vs. Sasuke

"You know I won't go easy on you." Sasuke said taking a fighting stance.

"Don't you even try; I'm not as naïve as I used to be!" Toshiko said taking out something from her pocket. It was a kunai with a white scarf attached to it, "I've had plenty of training and I feel I have gotten stronger since we last met."

"Really now? But I never thought you were naïve." Sasuke said as he charged at her.

Toshiko thought quickly and dodged his punch, 'He has the Sharingan, and I won't be in a good situation if he uses it, oh, what to do!'

Then she made a few hand-signs using a clone jutsu. Now there were three Toshiko's that jumped at Sasuke with kunai ready to strike him.

But Sasuke moved quickly making a few hand-signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" with that flame erupted from his mouth and at Toshiko. She quickly moved backward gathering chakra in her feet and landed on the ocean water where the fire that chased her disappeared into smoke.

"Nice try Sasuke, but that was a waste of a move." Toshiko said.

Then one of her clones attacked from behind Sasuke but Sasuke punched the clone in the stomach and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then Toshiko did a few hand-signs, "Ninja Art: Tidal Wind Wave Jutsu!" With that she pushed her arms outward as wind and water gathered up to a high wall and charged quickly at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to move out of the way but the water came crashing down on him. He struggled for air but the current was twisting in a way that he could not escape. Finally it stopped and he came up for air, but that's when Toshiko's other clone came down dunking him in the water again attempting to slit his throat with the kunai. He quickly noticed this and dodged it punching the clone in the jaw and out of the water. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Got out of that water I see." Toshiko said, "No matter you are in for a serious beating!"

Then she did more hand-signs and disappeared into the water diving into it. Sasuke looked around wondering where she went but then he knew once he got a serious punch in the jaw knocking him upwards.

"Heaven Style: Damnation to Hell jutsu!" with that Toshiko moved upwards behind Sasuke and seemed to have a white glow surround her. Then she gave Sasuke a fatal kick to the skull sending him back downwards into the water.

Sasuke was struggling to regain consciousness but as he went up for air he was roughly grabbed by the leg by some demonic creature that seemed to drag him to the ground.

'Must be part of her jutsu!' he thought as he grabbed a kunai and stabbed the damn thing in the heart. The thing went back down as Sasuke went up for air.

'She won't get me this time.' He thought growling.

Toshiko looked at the waters. Had she done it? Was the cursed Uchiha gone? For good? Toshiko sighed, yup; he had so underestimated her; that is what happens when you stand in her way now. Good thing Ryuu-sensei had taught her a bit of heaven style which was a rare type of style and way to use chakra doing a summon and a fatal attack at the same time.

But that's when she saw something come out of the water and it was Sasuke! But how? He shouldn't have been able to survive that kind of jutsu! Toshiko sighed, "Kuso! How could I have been such a baka? It's never good for a Chunnin like me to underestimate an Uchiha, especially at his level of strength."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, his eyes red with the Sharingan that seemed to burn into her soul. Toshiko narrowed her violet eyes, 'Fuck! He has the Sharingan activated! Now I have to be more careful how I fight now!'

Toshiko got ready as Sasuke charged at her with a kunai. She stepped to the side blocking it with her own kunai. Then she did a flip backwards as Sasuke attempted to kick her. Toshiko did more hand-signs, "Heaven Style!" then she quickly moved behind Sasuke who tried to dodge it but Toshiko caught his arm and flipped him backward before kicking him up in the air. She jumped after him Toshiko hovering above him, "Angel's Barrage!" With that a bunch of feathers appeared around Toshiko but then turned at Sasuke's direction; the ends of the feathers looked like needles and with that in a fury the sharp feathers aimed at Sasuke.

'Is this some kind of genjutsu?' Sasuke wondered as the feather needles came at him. But then the feathers struck Sasuke hard!

The Uchiha fell to the ground and Toshiko watched, the Angel Barrage had taken a lot of chakra from her and she was starting to grow tired. Now was the annoying Uchiha dead? Perhaps not! Sasuke stood up taking a few of the feathers out of his skin and blood dripped from his mouth.

"I have done enough with you already, do you honestly want to continue this match and push yourself beyond your limits? Leave now or I will not hesitate to kill you or if you most likely try to kill yourself in the process of fighting me!" Toshiko spoke.

Sasuke then let out a horse chuckle and smirked at her with a very scary look in his eyes, "Very well then Toshiko-chan, I won't fight you but know this, I am not leaving this village to go to my own and I will come back for you!"

"What the hell is it that you want from me so badly? I have nothing to offer!" Toshiko snapped.

"Toshiko-chan, I simply want to ask you to come with me." Sasuke said.

"Come with you where?" Toshiko asked.

"Live with me, you and I escape from this crap heap of a village and you join me so that we may live in the Sound village…together." Sasuke said.

Toshiko's eyes widened and was now furious, "The fuck NO! I am not about to betray my own village and live with a bunch of criminals including yourself Uchiha Sasuke! I made a solemn vow as a Chunnin to help protect this village and not to betray it!"

Sasuke stepped closer to Toshiko, "Well, will see about that. Last chance Toshiko-chan, I ask you again."

"Hell. No." Toshiko said firmly.

"Very well then, but I will come back again and the next time you might come to accept my terms." Purred Sasuke, then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Later Toshiko-chan."

With that Sasuke left with a very confused Toshiko standing there.

To Be Continued…


	3. Saniiro

Notes: Okay, I thank the reviewers for their comments! I am glad some people appreciate my stories! But hey, I love to write, guess you can call it a hobby of mine! Anyways…..sniff….I am touched! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Three: Saniiro

A good week had passed since Toshiko's encounter with the Uchiha. She decided it best not to tell her father/sensei. It would probably upset him and make him want to tell the Kazekage and she did not want to walk around the village with numerous ANBU swarming around the Sand! Toshiko had also figured that Sasuke had been smart enough to take her advice and leave.

'Good riddance!' she thought, 'He's caused me enough anxiety for now!'

Though she thought this a part of her also told her that maybe she should heed his words of coming back to see her but for now that was all behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny afternoon and Toshiko was walking into Suna to pick up a few things that Ryuu-sensei had asked her to get for dinner tonight. As she was walking she noticed that the bookstore was open and decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek inside.

Toshiko stepped into the bookshop and looked at the selection of history books and articles.

"A historian lover I see?" a guy's voice said.

Toshiko turned around and saw a guy who looked about fourteen standing there. He had black hair with a few brown streaks in it that came to the back of his neck. A sand headband was on his forehead and he had dark eyes. His height was about a little taller than Toshiko's, skin a bit tan from the sun, and he wore a sky blue shirt with bandages on his wrists he wore brown short that came to his knees and had black sandals. In his hands he held a bunch of books.

"Oh, well history is one of my favorite things to read about." Toshiko said, "I was just browsing around."

"It's cool….um….what's your name?" the guy asked climbing up a step ladder and putting a few books up.

"It's Toshiko, what's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Akihito Saniiro." He said.

"Saniiro?"

"Yeah, my mother was a foreigner she thought the name Saniiro had a nice ring to it, no offense but I really can't get used to it all that well!"

"Hai, my brother, his name is Ryan and he finds his name to be a little weird at times too."

"No kidding."

Suddenly Saniiro dropped a few books and then lost his balance tripping off the ladder and falling down!

Saniiro's face was like: x.OU

"OMG! Are you okay Saniiro-san?" Toshiko asked.

Saniiro looked up at her and grinned, "Hai I'm cool, and there's no need to call me Saniiro-san just Saniiro will work." He got up and brushed the dust off his pants taking his time picking up the books.

"Here let me help you with those." Toshiko said helping him up.

"Thanks." He said.

Toshiko looked at the pile of books on his desk, "Do you have to put all of those up?"

Saniiro grinned sheepishly, "Hai! My mom owns this bookshop, my dad is one of the jounin of the Sand, I'm a new jounin but on my days off I just help my mother out at the bookshop here."

"Where's your mother right now?" Toshiko asked.

"Well she said she had a hair appointment…..typical, she's always been like that! Parents, how annoying can they get?" Saniiro chuckled.

Toshiko looked down, "My parents are dead. At least my real parents are, but my foster father is my sensei he adopted me and two other kids, my foster siblings."

Saniiro looked up, "Gomen, I shouldn't have said that!"

"Oh no need to apologize, I'm used to it! Say I have plenty of time how about letting me help you out there."

Saniiro looked up with a smile, "Thanks Toshiko-san, I'd really appreciate it."

So for hours they worked at putting the books on the shelves till the stack was completely empty.

"Whew, we're finally done!" Saniiro sighed collapsing on one of the chairs.

"Hai, we are…" Toshiko then looked at the clock above the desk, "Oh kuso! I still have to pick up some food at the market!"

"I'll go with you, that is…if you want me to help you carry some of those bags for you at the market." Saniiro blushed.

"Hey, of course you can come with me! I could sure use the help Saniiro!" Toshiko said smiling happily, "I'll meet you outside."

Saniiro nodded, "Hai, I better lock up the shop."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the evening Saniiro helped Toshiko with the food and carried many other things and a few supplies needed for Toshiko and her sensei. They arrived at the sea cottage and Toshiko knocked on the door.

Ryuu-sensei opened it and looked at the guy next to Toshiko, "Toshiko, who is this friend of yours?"

"This is Akihito Saniiro, I met him at the bookstore in town, he's a new jounin also." Toshiko said, "He helped me carry this stuff back to the cottage after I helped him out put away books at the bookstore."

"Well you two must be fairly exhausted." Ryuu said and then looked at Saniiro, "Do you think you can stay for dinner?"

Saniiro looked at him, "Well my mom probably won't get back till later, and my dad is away on a mission, hai, I guess I can stay for dinner."

That night Ryuu, Toshiko, and Saniiro ate and talked. Saniiro mentioned his days as a genin and his team. Apparently his two teammates had been killed in their Chunnin days, which was really upsetting to him. He had loved both of his teammates, his loving sensei whom was heartbroken and felt as if she failed so much that she had moved to another village, one hidden in the Waterfall. Saniiro had never heard from her again ever since that day.

"You must miss them all very much." Ryuu said.

Saniiro sadly nodded, "There were all like a family to me ya know. Hell, even now I feel guilty that I was the only one out of them who lived. I can't even tell if my sensei is even alive anymore either."

"Come on you two, that's enough talk, let's try to stay on a more positive subject here." Toshiko said.

Ryuu and Saniiro nodded and Toshiko sat back down and they immediately started a positive conversation for the sake of Toshiko.

'No offense but….that girl is kind cute.' Saniiro thought blushing as he sipped on more of his soup and listened to Toshiko speak of her genin days and how her brother and sister were away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the sea cottage at the window was a figure glaring in the window at the three figures especially Saniiro. The figure was wondering who that other guy was! The one that made Toshiko laugh so much and made her seem so calm! He did not know who that guy was but all he knew was that he did not like him one bit. Envy started to grow on the figure, eating at him, rage burned inside and the evil inside him was crying out for him to kill the man who had taken his claim. He got out a kunai and moved back some of his raven locks. That's when he caught the eye of the cerulean eyed jounin who glared at him. The figure ducked and moved out of the way preparing to kill the other guy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu was glaring at the window as Toshiko talked. But then she stopped talking as her sensei was not listening to her conversation, "Father? Father, what's wrong?"

Ryuu snapped out of his thoughts and faced his adopted daughter, "Oh, it's nothing dear, I just spaced out for a minute."

Toshiko nodded and started talking to Saniiro. Ryuu glanced back at the window, 'Something ain't quite right. I can feel it but what is it? Oh well, I must be getting old these days.' He mentally sighed and sipped some of his tea, 'It's probably nothing.'

But Ryuu was so wrong about this.

To Be Continued…


	4. Trouble Starts for Saniiro!

Notes: Ohhhh, what to happen now? Well enjoy! This is a long chapter!

Chapter Four: Trouble Starts for Saniiro!

The next day after dinner there was a knock on the sea cottage door. Toshiko opened it to find Saniiro standing there in his jounin jacket.

"Oh hi Saniiro, what are you up to?" Toshiko asked.

"Well, not much, I was just wondering if you had any plans today and I don't know, wanted to get some lunch?" Saniiro asked blushing.

Toshiko blushed too, "Oh! Well….um….I…"

"Toshiko its okay, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Saniiro said looking down.

Toshiko grabbed his hand and smiled, "No! It's not that! I'll go with you! Just, let me tell my sensei where I'm going first!"

Ryuu approved of them going and Toshiko smiled and headed out. Ryuu then got out of the sea cottage and climbed on the roof to sit there.

'Why do I feel that something dangerous is going to occur today? Something's bad…' Ryuu thought, 'It's that same feeling…why won't it go away?'

Then the cerulean eyed jounin turned his attention to the cracked tiles on the roof, 'I'd better repair this in order to keep a roof over our heads.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiko and Saniiro were walking down to the restaurant when Saniiro decided they should check up on the bookshop.

"My mom's working it today, but, I just want to make sure everything is running smoothly." Saniiro said.

When they got to the shop they gasped in surprise. There were broken windows at the bookshop and inside shelves had fallen over and many of the books were torn.

"Who the fuck vandalized the shop?" Saniiro asked, "What happened here?"

"Oh Saniiro…"Toshiko said, "Come on, let's take a look inside."

Saniiro broke down the door with a kick and they stepped inside. Glass shards were everywhere but it unless you were barefoot it wasn't really a safe place to walk in.

"MOM!" Saniiro called out, "Mom, are you in here?"

Then he heard a groan from the back of the counter, Saniiro made his way towards the counter as Toshiko picked up a torn copy of a novel, the cover was torn and the pages ripped out and scattered everywhere.

'Who would do such a thing?' she thought as she dropped the abused book, 'Someone must have a grudge against literature.'

Saniiro was at the counter and saw his mother who was on the ground groaning her vision was disorientated looking.

"Mom…..it's me Saniiro." He bent down and helped her up.

"S-Sani-chan? Isityou?" his mother's words were slurred.

"Have you been drinking mom?" Saniiro asked glaring at his mother. Saniiro hated to admit it but….his mother was a heavy drinker and a party girl. When would she ever grow up?

"H-Hai Sani-chan, get me a glass of water." She said lying herself back down.

Saniiro nodded and went to the back to get a glass of water but gasped as he saw the back of the room! There were open boxes torn and more abused books and papers scattered everywhere on the ground.

'What the hell happened here?' he thought as he got the water in a paper cup and went back to his mother.

Toshiko stepped behind the counter and knelt down to see Saniiro bring the cup up to his mother's lips attaching as she drank.

"How's your mother?" Toshiko asked.

"Mom's drunk; apparently she must have had some kind of alcoholic drink last earlier and it was so much she got knocked out. I also looked in the back as I got her the water, apparently even the damn new books, edition, and latest series copies were all destroyed. Funny, but as I looked again I notice there was only one selection of books that wasn't destroyed." Saniiro said, "I don't know why but it was….the history selection."

Toshiko got up, "Just a minute!"

Toshiko went to the place where the history section was, careful not to step on any broken glass or splintered wood shelves with shredded books. When she got to her destination it was just as she had expected. The history section on the bookstore was neatly in tact and just fine.

"This is so confusing!" Saniiro said, "My mom is drunk, most of the store is completely destroyed, and now the history section is the only part of the store that is completely standing."

"It's strange; do you think you should report this?" Toshiko asked.

Saniiro shook his head, "I shouldn't yet, this could have been anything and plus I'm one who likes to see what happens next, if this culprit is going to strike at here again. In the meantime, we had better clean up the shop."

Toshiko and Saniiro had cleaned up the shop while Saniiro's mother slept. When they were done Saniiro picked up his mother and turned to Toshiko, "Come on, we'd better bring her to my place."

They walked down a ways and stopped at a nice sandstone looking two story house.

"This is where you live? Oh…..wow." Toshiko said looking at the house.

"What? Oh this, it's just my house nothing special." Saniiro said, "Oh I get it! You've never lived in the city before."

"Hai, I've lived by the sea for most I can remember and before that I grew up in an house in the forest. It was sort of like a hut. But mostly, I've never been used to big houses or living in a city such as Suna." Toshiko said. "Having so many people around me makes me nervous."

"Oh, I get you." Saniiro then opened the door, "Come on in, make yourself comfortable, let me put mom to bed."

Toshiko stepped inside and sat down on a chair, Saniiro came back moments later and went into the kitchen, "I'm afraid our lunch got a little delayed, oh well, we can eat here if that's okay with you."

Toshiko smiled, "That'd be wonderful."

So they ate curry that Saniiro had prepared along with Toshiko's help and had two large glasses of water, to finish it off Saniiro had strawberries in chocolate pudding with cream. It was delicious and very decently simple.

Then a crash was heard and Saniiro and Toshiko looked upstairs and glanced at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Toshiko asked.

"I don't know, but it came upstairs!" Saniiro got up and ran up the stairs Toshiko in hot-pursuit behind him.

When they got up there they looked in the hall, nothing had broken there, Saniiro looked in his parent's bedroom, no, not there either. They checked in the bathroom, nope, that was fine too.

"Last place is my room." Saniiro said opening the door, "This has to be it."

When they stepped inside they saw a broken widow and on his bed was a strange silver ball.

"What is it?" Saniiro asked.

Then Toshiko knew and her violet eyes widened, "KUSO! We have to get out of you're room now!"

Then the ball exploded and a purple smoke filled the room. Saniiro started coughing as well as Toshiko.

"Poison Gas!" Saniiro said, "It was a poison gas bomb! Aw, FUCK! Toshiko get out of here now, I'll get my mom!"

Fortunately they made it out of the house and both were coughing really hard Saniiro still holding on to his mother.

"Ugh….I think I breathed in some of that poison." Toshiko said.

"I know, come on, we should go to the hospital just in case." Saniiro said.

They went to the hospital, apparently both had inhaled some of the poison but were given pills that would reduce the poison from spreading in their system. The medic also said that Saniiro's mother was just fine and she finally woke up wondering what happened.

"Oh no, not our house, surely we should report this to the Kazekage! And the store too! Oh!" Saniiro's mother sighed, "I can't believe it! How could I have been such a baka?!"

"Mom….what happened or what do you last remember at the bookshop?" Saniiro asked.

"Well I was cleaning the counter when this young man entered the shop, I was drinking sake at the time, due to the fact there are usually no early customers. So I asked him what he wanted and he said he was looking for you Sani-chan."

Saniiro stiffened, who would be looking for him? Toshiko may have had an idea but didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet.

"So I told him you had business to attend to and you wouldn't be back till later. He got pretty mad and then…..everything just went dark. I don't remember anything else."

"What did this figure look like ma'am?" Toshiko asked.

"Well he was a young man like I said….about your age dear, he had black hair, and pale skin, and he wore all black. I don't think he was from around here."

'Could he have been Sasuke?' Toshiko thought with horror, 'Was he the one who sabotaged the library and threw that poison smoke bomb?'

The report was brought to the Kazekage's attention and he decided that Saniiro and his mother stay at the hospital for now until they could get the poison cleared from the house and until they figure out who would threaten a jounin like him.

"Well I should be heading back now." Toshiko said, "Gomen, about today, and everything."

"No Toshiko I should apologize for having you go through all this. I don't know who's responsible for holding some kind of grudge against me but I will find out. But until then…" Saniiro froze as Toshiko gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Saniiro, you'll figure it all out." Toshiko said, "Well good luck."

"Thanks Toshiko, you're a good person." Saniiro said as he hugged back and smiled.

When she left he turned to head back inside of the hospital but that's when something whizzed at him on his right! Saniiro turned and dodged it with ease; it was a kunai knife that ended up against the wall. He turned right but no one was there, he looked around but did not see anyone. Saniiro looked at the kunai had a message attached to it; he undid the string and unfolded the paper. The note said:

**If you want answers meet me at the sabotaged bookshop by midnight, and bring your weapons. We're going to have a talk.**

Saniiro looked at the note, could this be the person who did all of this? But why? He put the note in his vest and got out all the weapons he would need. Then he waited for a long time. He couldn't sleep! Not when all these thoughts were running through his head. Then as if it seemed like forever midnight came and Saniiro got up and left the hospital.

To Be Continued…


	5. Saniiro is Face Down

Notes: This chapter will basically have another fight in it. I also wrote the lyrics to the song 'Face Down'. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Naruto or this song! Well, enjoy! Italics will be used for lyrics too okay? And mild violence.

Chapter Five: Saniiro is Face Down

When Saniiro arrived at the sabotaged bookstore he stepped inside careful not to step on any glass shards.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

"Hello?" he asked, "Alright! Come on out you bastard and take it like a man!"

Then a figure stepped out from the counter landing in front of him. Saniiro gasped at who it was, a raven haired guy who was know in the Sand and rumor had it this man had betrayed his village and has been now considered a missing-nin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, "Are you responsible for destroying this place and trying to poison me?"

Sasuke glared at Saniiro sizing him up, "Give her back."

"What?"

"I want my angel back."

"Angel? Are you talking about Toshiko? Is that it? Do you want Toshiko?" Saniiro asked, "I'm surprised she'd even love a guy like you!"

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

"You will never take her away from me. I want her back now and you will never go near her again. If you don't then I'll kill you." Sasuke said, "I'm feeling nice today so this is my deal, stay away and your life is spared if you don't I'll go after you and rip your head off."

"Well Sasuke gomen but I'm afraid I have to decline! To want a girl like that you ain't human you're just a sick bastard who wants to get what he wants when he wants to!" Saniiro said narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke smirked bitterly, "I knew you'd say something like that." He got out a kunai and charged at Saniiro.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and he threw a bombardment of shurikens at Saniiro who dodged them all and then leapt onto one of the shelves. He took out something from his pocket, it was a piece of simple paper he folded it into a flower and did a few hand-signs, "Ninja Art: Paper Blossom Bomb Jutsu!"

He released the flower which landed at Sasuke and then exploded; the paper he had folded was an exploding tag!

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence._

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

"So is that you fighting style, pathetic. I don't see how my angel can fall for such a loser." Sasuke taunted as he had escaped the smoke, "I'll show you a real jutsu!"

Sasuke did a few hand-signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Flame erupted from Sasuke's mouth and Saniiro got out another paper and folded it into a house, "Paper Cage!"

In a puff of smoke a giant paper house appeared around Saniiro but the flame kept coming.

'How stupid, he'll just die in that thing.' Sasuke thought looking at the paper house. As the fire came at it the fire went out as if reached the paper. Sasuke's eyes widened, how did that happen?

"Ha! Baka! This kind of paper is flammable and water proof, it is a kind of paper that can never be destroyed!" Saniiro said chuckling inside.

"Paper that can't be destroyed, I don't believe you!" Sasuke said.

"Well, it's your death wish boy." Saniiro said, the paper around him then folded outwards revealing Saniiro who seemed to control the paper's movement with his chakra.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,_

_Say your right again_

_Heed my lecture. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Toshiko was asleep but then woke with a start; she had some instinct that told her something wasn't right. That Saniiro was in danger! She got out of bed and got dressed, careful not to wake her father/sensei and headed out the door to the hospital.

When she got to the hospital the nurse told her that Saniiro had just left around a while ago she asked where to but the nurse said she didn't know. Toshiko thanked the nurse anyway and ran out of the hospital and down the streets of Suna. She had a pretty good idea where Saniiro was and ran inside the bookshop. She gasped as she saw Saniiro who had used his chakra to cut up the giant paper the papers soon sharpened and pointed at Sasuke, "Ninja Art: Fake Shard Shower!"

On Saniiro's command the paper flung at Sasuke who barely had time to dodge them and ended up with some serious paper cuts across his body, one of the papers even ripped his shirt.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Saniiro!" Toshiko shouted, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I was kind of wondering the same thing Toshiko, this guy is crazy! He's after you! You're in danger and he wants you, get out while you still can!" Saniiro said.

"No I won't run away-AAAAGGGGHHH!" Toshiko screamed in pain as Sasuke had gotten behind her and stuck a kunai in her back.

"You….BITCH! How dare you love another man, you should be grateful I'm here to save you from wasting your life with a weakling." Sasuke hissed as he stuck it deeper.

"Fucking….bastard!" Toshiko coughed out and she turned around to give him a punch but Sasuke dodged it. Toshiko took the kunai out of her back and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it again smirking, "Doesn't it hurt Toshiko-chan? Now you know how I feel right now…betrayed."

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt._

"TOSHIKO!" Saniiro screamed and he knelt down and held her as she coughed up blood, "Oh fuck, are you okay doll?"

"SHE IS NO DOLL! SHE IS AN ANGEL CONFRONTING HER SENTENCE!" Sasuke roared at him. Then Sasuke knelt on the ground and out of his hand came a bluish white glow that looked like lightning.

Toshiko's eyes widened, this was Sasuke's 'Chidori'! Now she was in an even bigger trouble, Saniiro looked in horror at the gleam in the Uchiha's eyes then Sasuke threw a kunai at Saniiro who had to move and drop Toshiko to dodge it. Toshiko got up and looked at Sasuke she glared at him with hate.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_Its coming round again_

"If you want to kill me fine but know this you will be making a big mistake." Toshiko said. Sasuke froze and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Go ahead and kill me!" Toshiko yelled.

Sasuke then charged at her blinding speed as Toshiko's eyes widened in horror at what she had said, 'OMG! Oh fuck! Oh kuso! I'm such a baka! I'm gonna die! What's father going to say about this? What's Ryan going to say, and Masako? What's anybody going to think?'

Saniiro watched in horror as Toshiko had said that. Sasuke was now fully charging at her, "Toshiko! NO!" he screamed as he ran over to her.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

Blood was splatter everywhere on the floor and on Sasuke's face and arm. Toshiko looked in horror as Sasuke looked in shock. Standing between the two was Saniiro with blood running down his mouth; Sasuke's hand was right at Saniiro's heart where he was struck. Sasuke removed his hand and Saniiro collapsed forward.

"SANIIRO!" Toshiko screamed in horror and began to cry as she saw his face.

"T-Toshiko….-cough- -cough- gomen..." with that Saniiro's body fell limp and his eyes closed. His breathing was gone, Akihito Saniiro was dead.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Saniiro? Oh….Saniiro…." Toshiko started sobbing as she held his dead body. The crimson liquid spilling onto her clothes. Almost regretfully she bent down and kissed Saniiro's blood-stained lips. She looked up and saw Sasuke and glared at him.

"You….fucking bastard, why did you have to kill him?" she hissed.

"I did not, it was by his choice to protect you, I had nothing to do with it." Sasuke said, "Now my angel, you will come with me!" Sasuke attempted to grab her hand but Toshiko punched him in the jaw with a fist full of chakra.

"Go away! Get away from me!" Toshiko screamed. She slowly got up and limped towards the hospital, "Leave…and never come back." She coughed up some more blood and left.

Sasuke then looked down at the corpse and kicked it. Then he walked out of the bookstore and went to the hospital after Toshiko making sure he wasn't seen.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough_

To Be Continued…


	6. Questions & Confessions

Notes: Okay first off I hoped you enjoyed my song-fic chapter. If you want me to make another one you can just request me to do one or I may just do one out of random in some chapters. That was my first one too! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! WARNING: A bit of a kissing involved.

Chapter Six: Questions & Confessions

News about Saniiro's death had spread for many weeks. Even the ANBU were wondering who would do such a thing. Toshiko had stayed at the hospital for the night but in the morning when she was getting ready to leave she saw her sensei standing with a blonde girl who had a giant fan on her back.

"Father!" Toshiko said, "What's going on?"

"It's fine Toshiko-chan." Ryuu said, "This woman is Temari, she's the older sister of the Kazekage and one of the Sand jounin. She just wants to ask you a few questions is all, it involves Akihito Saniiro."

Toshiko froze, were these people going to accuse her of killing Saniiro or was she just going to be a suspect? Right now she grew nervous at the moment.

"You, come with me." Temari said to Toshiko dragging her out of the hospital.

"Toshiko, I'll see you back at the sea cottage." Ryuu said and he turned to leave the other way.

Toshiko looked at her sensei; she had a bad feeling about this!

"Just relax already I'm not going to kill you." Temari said.

"Where are you taking me?" Toshiko asked the blonde.

"Oh no place special, just for questioning." Temari smirked, "I advise you be careful, Kazekage-sama will be there."

Toshiko gulped, Gaara there? Oh Fuck! This was not going to be a pleasant experience, more like, Fear Factor LIVE!

They finally got to their destination and stepped inside a building and went down the hall, a secretary was there and she looked up at Temari, "How may I help you Temari-san?"

"We need to see the Kazekage-sama, tell him she's here." Temari said coldly.

The woman nodded and said, "Hold on." She got a list and checked off something, "Ah, he has been expecting you. Well, be off then."

Temari nodded and dragged Toshiko further down the right hall. She knocked on the door with a loud BANG!

"What is it?" a voice growled.

"She's here." Temari said.

"Very well then." The voice said and Temari opened the door.

Sitting at a desk was Gaara, or should Toshiko know the Fifth Kazekage. He had gotten taller and wore much different attire than she had last seen. His hair also looked longer but his eyes were still the same. Beside the Kazekage's desk was the guy with the ghetto cat-hat and make-up.

"Ah, Genji Toshiko, good to see you again." The guy beside the Kazekage said smirking.

"Shut the hell up Kankuro." Gaara stated and Kankuro shut up.

"Take a seat." The Kazekage said in a curt matter.

Toshiko hesitated but Temari gave her a hard push forward and Toshiko sat. She looked up at the Kazekage and narrowed her violet eyes; she thought she'd never have to see him again.

"Tell me Genji Toshiko, how are your siblings?" Gaara asked.

Toshiko was confused, what kind of question was that? But then she felt a push on her arm, "Answer the Kazekage's question!" Temari said.

Toshiko cleared her throat, "They are both fine Kazekage-sama. Masako sends letters as well as Ryan. They are both fine and are succeeding in their training."

Gaara nodded slightly, emotionless as always in her eyes, "Do you know why you are here?"

"No, Kazekage-sama." Toshiko said.

"I'm sure you know about the death of Akihito Saniiro, one of our jounin." Kankuro said.

"Hai, it is the talk of Suna." Toshiko said, "What of it?"

"Well you were known to be last seen with Saniiro and surely you would know what happened to him?" Temari said, "There were witnesses at the time like a nurse told us that you went to go and look for him."

Toshiko nodded, "Hai, I saw him at the bookstore where it was sabotaged."

"Oh, and what happened?" Temari asked.

"Well, when I got there I found……Saniiro was fighting this guy who was probably responsible for sabotaging the bookstore and putting the poison gas bomb in his house." Toshiko was telling the truth, just leaving out a detail.

"Genji, who was this guy?" Gaara asked.

Toshiko hesitated, should she say that it was Sasuke or should she just lie? Well then again she should never lie to anyone, she had only lied once in her life and that was about something in her childhood years. But this, how could she lie about this?

"ANSWER!" Temari barked at her.

'Well…' Toshiko gulped, 'Here goes nothing.'

"Um, I don't remember, I think the guy knocked me out, after all I did get that stab in my back." Toshiko said.

"That's true; she may have been knocked out." Kankuro said.

"It makes sense." Temari said thinking, "Well I guess if that's all the information we can get out of you…"

"Temari, Kankuro, step outside for a moment." Gaara looked up and glared, "Now!"

Kankuro and Temari looked but made their way to the door Toshiko got up to follow.

"No Genji! Stay here!" the Kazekage demanded.

As soon as Kankuro and Temari left and it was Toshiko and Gaara Toshiko glared at him, "What is it Kazekage-sama?"

"You lie."

"Excuse me?"

"You're hiding something, you are lying about you information." Gaara said.

"What's it to you to know what happened? I got knocked out I don't remember anything else." Toshiko said.

"There was no bump on your head you just got a cut in your back." Gaara said, "Usually a blow to the head would cause someone to pass out."

"Well it was probably just blood loss." Toshiko said.

"I don't believe you, now who was that man?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know." Toshiko said, "I couldn't see him, when I woke up he was gone and I found Saniiro dead."

Gaara looked at her menacingly, "I'll let you go this time Genji Toshiko, for the sake of your family but I know your are hiding something."

"Oh I thought it was for the sake of Masako, you seem so fond of her, wouldn't want to upset my little sister now would you?" Toshiko argued.

Gaara glared but a slight emotion flickered in his eyes, "Leave Masako out of this, it is also for the sake of all your family. At least they love you, but know this; they do not deserve you."

"Are you saying I'm not being good enough?" Toshiko glared.

"I know your lying for a reason I will find out on day, until then, you should not be trusted." Gaara said, "Now get out of my sight."

Toshiko sneered but turned and left the office. She stopped at the beach for a minute when she was walking and sat on a sea rock. She needed time to think. What was going on with her? Why was she acting this way, never had she disrespected anyone but Gaara was one of them today. Why did she mention Masako anyway and why not deserve her, she was a good sister and daughter!

"Why?" a voice asked.

She turned and saw Sasuke standing next to her, "Why didn't mention my name?"

Toshiko glared, "Be lucky I saved your life for a minute there, you could have been hunted down, and….the Kazekage would have never believed me anyway."

"You hate him don't you, you hate them all." Sasuke asked, "Why do you?"

"Gaara is a monster; I saw the emotion in his eyes when I mention my sister, why does he care for her like that? A monster like that shouldn't even care at all. He has no heart Uchiha he is a freak, and my sister is a freak for ever falling for him."

"So you never look at her the same?"

"Fuck no, hell, Ryan isn't even the same in my eyes, he's a freak too, a Hyuuga and a bastard to his own clan, I'm surprised the leader Hyuuga ever accepted him into the Hyuuga way." Toshiko slammed her fist on the rock, "Am I the only one that is ever normal anymore?"

"You might as well as be." Sasuke said.

"And why did you even come here. You just mess up my mind even more than the clutter it is already in! Why did you kill him Uchiha?! Saniiro didn't deserve it and then to betray me, you're a monster too Uchiha, everyone is! Why come and see me?!"

"Kuso Toshiko-chan because I love you!" Sasuke yelled pinning her arms to the ground with him on top of her. He glared at her as Toshiko looked with scared eyes.

"What?" Toshiko froze.

"That's right, I can't get enough of you, you are beautiful Toshiko, you're strong, you have grown stronger and that makes me love you more. You don't belong here! Can't you see? This life is causing you more pain! I know what that is like! I'm an avenger to my own clan sworn to destroy the one person who has made my life like hell! My brother!" Sasuke growled.

"You….suffer through pain everyday don't you?" Toshiko asked.

"Hai, but it seems you understand now, since that Sand jounin's death, and how that baka Kazekage tried to intimidate you so." Sasuke said, "Please Toshiko, don't reject me….."

"What about Naruto, and Sakura, and your sensei, and everyone else in the Leaf?" Toshiko asked.

"They don't matter anymore, they were nothing but people that merely stood in my way, but you, you do not stand in my way….damn it Toshiko…." Sasuke breathed.

Toshiko looked at his onyx eyes and saw honesty in them, a type of emotion she would have never expected. It was beautiful. Almost hesitantly Toshiko lifted her head and captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss.

Normally she had never kissed anyone before except for Ryan, her sensei, and that one she gave to Saniiro but she never thought she would be kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke had eagerly kissed her back and moved his head at an angle to get a better taste of her lips. They parted and Toshiko looked at him nervously Sasuke licked his lips, "Your lips….they taste like strawberries."

"Is that good or bad?" Toshiko asked.

"I like them." Sasuke said lowering his eyelids a bit, "In fact I want to have another taste."

Toshiko blushed but Sasuke bent down and kissed her again, his tongue licked her lips wanting entrance.

She froze again; okay she had kissed a few before but never like this! It was her first time to kiss like this! But Sasuke pried her lips open with his tongue and soon his tongue met hers coaxing it to come and play.

But then she broke apart the kiss as she realized something, this was not right! It was forbidden she could not fall for this criminal!

"What's wrong Toshiko, scared?" Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear and licked her lobe.

"No Sasuke….stop! This is wrong, I cannot do this, I am not about to betray my own village…." Toshiko said.

"But you hate the people so much I would assume you would please come with me, we'll have a better life in the Sound." Sasuke said.

Toshiko looked at him sadly, "I do…but, look, come back tomorrow, meet me here and I'll explain everything to you... dawn is good."

"You're not kidding?" Sasuke asked.

"Please, Ryan's the one who does the kidding around here." Toshiko smirked, "Just meet me here okay." Then she got up and left to the sea cottage.

To Be Continued…


	7. Poisoned Heart

Notes: Okay yeah, this is basically a scene with Toshiko and Sasuke may have some fluff in it! Anyways enjoy! It is also my conclusion to Toshiko's story! And I will try toget started on my story on Masako! Don't worry!

Chapter Seven: Poisoned Heart

The next morning at dawn Toshiko got dressed quickly and told her sensei that she was heading out to train by herself. He believed her and she ran out of the house, though she felt guilty that she had lied…..again. Toshiko felt it was a deep sin to lie but she had a good reason to and that was all that mattered to her.

She arrived at the sea rock and saw Sasuke was already there. When he saw her he motion her to sit down next to him and she complied only because they were having a private discussion.

"So you hate mostly everyone here in the Sand village, you don't even trust your own Kazekage." Sasuke noted.

"Hai, it wasn't my choice but the people of Suna agreed to it. I am just fairly upset as to why they would think of this! It's absurd! I don't even trust my own sensei either. He seems to side with this Kazekage, the fourth one was a Kazekage that Ryuu-sensei wasn't fond of." Toshiko confessed.

"Why go through with it, he doesn't trust you anymore... hell, I wouldn't think even Kankuro or Temari would trust you." Sasuke chuckled, "No one trusts me at all, even that dobe Naruto."

"Do you ever feel guilt Sasuke, do you regret leaving them ever?" Toshiko asked.

"Sometimes I do but I know it's for the best, I need to grow stronger Toshiko and to destroy the one who killed off my clan." Sasuke said.

"What do I have to do with any of this?"

"You experience pain similar to mine in a way and yet you can't see it, why do you ignore it. I also think you will be a suitable one to help me restore my clan."

Toshiko looked with hate, "You just want me to make babies for you with no reason! I'm only thirteen here and you want me as a wife?!"

"No Toshiko-chan. I find you suitable more than any other girl because you are the one I love not Sakura or any other girl. They are not worth it but you are. I love you damn it! You were meant for me." Sasuke stated harshly.

"Sasuke…." Toshiko whispered, "Are you serious?"

"Hai, I am Toshiko and I will always stay with you and never leave your side just as you will never leave mine." Sasuke stood up, "I think I'm going to go back to the Sound today."

"What now? Why?" Toshiko asked gripping his arm.

Sasuke looked at her sadly, "Ever since that jounin's death, the Sand has been swarming with ANBU looking for their culprit…..me in other words."

"Oh, that would make sense but….Sasuke…" Toshiko stopped for a minute.

"What do you say Toshiko?" Sasuke asked, "Will you join me?"

Toshiko thought, she felt so confused, what was this feeling that Sasuke had let her experience during their kiss. Could it have been….love? Did she love this bastard who had betrayed his village and was now with the Sound? But she also felt a deep hatred with the Sand. Masako for loving that monster of a Kazekage, the Kazekage Gaara for tempting Masako to being his and figuring her out so easily, Ryan for being from a powerful clan and having another family, her own sensei for raising her and agreeing to Temari questioning her, Temari for questioning her so, Kankuro for not standing up to her, the Fourth Kazekage for making the decision for her to stay with a unworthy family. She blamed her brother Yuki for sacrificing his life, her mother for not living; she blamed Saniiro…..for dying in her place when she could have defended herself easily!

Sasuke observed at how Toshiko's violet eyes had narrowed and darkened with an emotion….hate. A frown was on her face and she now held an emotionless look in her eyes which Sasuke found beautiful.

Toshiko then thought again, she hated so many people but…..Sasuke. Should she go with him now? Give up her life in the Sand as a Chunnin and to the Sound? Toshiko sighed….no, not yet. She felt not ready to go to the Sound, she had to get stronger, and with Gaara hanging over her head with suspicion she doubted she would have a clean record. She had to wait and see everyone suffer, to show them she meant to betray them!

"Hai….but no." Toshiko said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean I would love to come with you Sasuke, I accept the fact to be with you but…I want to at least let everyone when the time comes to see me betray my village, to know this is my decision. In time Sasuke I will join you and stay with you forever." Toshiko said.

Sasuke then leaned down and kissed her passionately his arms around her waist. Toshiko hesitated for a minute but then put her arms slowly around his neck and moving up to grip his raven hair. Sasuke then tried again to lick her lips asking for entrance. She parted them slightly and Sasuke pulled her even closer, his tongue fully in her mouth entwining with hers. Toshiko was in heaven, as she kissed this Uchiha, this avenger.

What seemed like forever they finally parted their mouths.

"Wow, I have never kissed like that." Toshiko stated.

"Neither have I." Sasuke chuckled, nuzzling Toshiko's neck and placing butterfly kisses along it.

"S-Sasuke..." Toshiko gasped as Sasuke started licking her neck, "Come on now….that's enough."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "We should have some kind of promise, a promise that you will come to me when the time comes and I will come for you."

"Hmmm….that's not a bad idea." Toshiko said, "But how are we going to do that?"

Sasuke thought for a minute and then he suddenly had and idea! He got out a thing around his neck, it was on a black string but it was a red kind of color. It almost looked like the Sharingan eye. He unhooked it and put it around Toshiko's neck.

"This will always remind you of me and to know that I will come for you eventually." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke, you don't have to…" Toshiko whispered.

"Toshiko that necklace will symbolize that you are a part of me and nothing can change that." Sasuke said gently, "Don't doubt that you will never see me again, do you promise?"

Toshiko looked up, "Hai... I promise."

"I love you Toshiko-chan." Sasuke whispered smiling and wrapped her in a hug, then he kissed her lips one more time and left, back to the Sound village.

"I love you too….Sasuke-kun." Toshiko whispered and gripped the necklace.

Every since that day Toshiko always wore her necklace, she acted as she normally did to her sensei and replied to Masako and Ryan's letters. But the necklace always reminded her that she would betray them all eventually. But until then most would consider her to have a good heart when deep inside; her heart was black now, black with envy and hate. It was like a poison….a sweet poison that would always be with her. But Sasuke had one too so she was not alone. Both hearts of sweet poison that would always know who they belong with no matter how bad the cost.

The End

(Yeah Toshiko is officially a traitor! XP Hey, no story is good without a traitor in it!)


End file.
